The Flareon who got WAY too much pussy
by Ajay46
Summary: i am somewhat sure this is the most F'd up pokemon lemon you may or may not read EVER... but the furries liked it... four heated female eeveelutions, two severly underprepared males. Restricted somewhat to  18. Don't say i didn't warn you.


All right, no more tame crap.

When I get dirty, I get mean…

.\ _ /.

If you're under the age of eighteen, don't let your parents see you reading this. If you're under the age of thirteen… that's where I kinda draw the line.

Contains Pokémon/Pokémon lemon. (sex) And I don't just mean lemons, I mean, lemons that have been dropped in a friggin blender and mashed up and fucked over.

I hope you aren't squeamish.

*A cave somewhere atop Mt Coronet. Winter*

'The Jolteon sat still, water dripped into a pool in one corner of his cave, splitting the silence with every shrill drip. He huddled his legs in close to his jagged fur, his ears pricked up as he attuned himself to his territory. Something was approaching his domicile-'

'Can you stop that for god's sake?' Came an annoyingly squeaky voice.

'Shuddup!' He snapped over his shoulder as the light of a young Flareon illuminated the cave entrance. He was only about fourteen. 'I'm trying to think about my surroundings!' He barked angrily as he gritted his teeth, growling shortly.

'Why?'

'I wouldn't expect you to understand.' He snorted as the Flareon approached from behind, pretending he was doing something important.

'So what'ya doing?'

'I'm just sitting here.' He shrugged as the younger Pokémon moved in from behind. 'Thinking.'

'Thinking about Zada?' The Flareon teased with a taunting grin.

'No.' He snapped defensively.

'You like her…' The young Flareon dipped down beside his brother, lying beside him and grinning.

'I'm not thinking about her.' He clarified with clenched eyes as the Flareon shuffled a bit closer and whispered:

'_Ooh Lightning… uuuh yes…'_

'Shut up Flash!' He snapped again, unsuccessfully pressing his paws against his ears to ignore his brother's taunting, but failing. Flash was very good at impressions.

'_Oh yeah Lightning! Uh!... uuuuh… ooooh… oh yeah!' _he grunted, mimicking a familiar female voice flawlessly. '_Oh yes! Harder! Take me harder! I want you in me! Fuck me Lightning! Fuck me harder!'_ He gritted his teeth in an annoying grin as he thumped his foot against the ground some simulate movement. Lightening was actually a little lost now, the way his brother managed to recreate Zada's voice so realistically… he could even imagine himself with her… **No! It's just flash!**

'Go away kid.' He moaned as he pulled himself to his feet wearily. Sometimes his brother could be a real pain. He had way too much energy for his own good. He recoiled a little as his brother suddenly jumped to his feet with his usual "I'm about to say something annoying" smile.

'Hah! You've got a boner!' He cried gleefully as he pranced around his blushing brother. 'I turned you on! You're gay!'

'You're gay!' He retaliated without much originality, pouting as his brother trotted back towards his cave's entrance, grinning wildly and with satisfaction. Lightning dropped back to the ground, blushing and growling as he hid his dick against the ground. What could he do? He was stuck in the middle of nowhere with a bunch of girls. He needed another guy around to chat to. That would be Flash. His brother. Their mother had lost them shortly after they were born. As for the others? There was Zada…

*Four years ago, Winter*

'Hurry up Zada!'

'Um-Umbreon!' The tired Pokémon called ahead to her trainer weakly. Her legs buckled all of a sudden and she fell heavily to the snowy ground with an _oof_, The load strapped to her back was just too heavy.

'Zada keep up!' The woman snapped as she turned around, clutching the sides of her coat as a frigid wind whipped along the side of the mountain.

'Umbreon-Umbreon!' She called out as she struggled to her feet. The wind was cold on her. The bags loaded onto her back didn't make things easier. She was being worked as a pack mule.

'Zada if you don't keep up I'll leave you here.' She frowned as her Umbreon began trudging again, very slowly after her.

'Umbreon…' She pleaded one last time, trying to win the woman over with a sad look. She did not succeed. She only made her mad.

'You fool!' The woman stormed towards Zada with an upraised hand, striking her sharply across the face as the Pokémon squealed. She was too weak to resist, and cried out again as a backhand slap hit her again in the face. Her energy deserted her and she fell breathlessly to the ground. 'How dare you try to pull that over on me?' The woman delivered a sharp kick to the sore Pokémon's stomach, winding her further as she cried huskily. 'You want anything done you have to do it yourself…' The woman's hands worked quickly on a belt strap, sliding the bags off the Umbreon's back and pulling them onto her own. 'So long and thanks for nothing!' She kicked some snow into Zada's face, adding insult to injury as she left her useless Pokémon, bickering as she went. Zada was winded, and tried to breathe, but a sharp intake of icy air cut her inhalation short and she burst into a fit of coughing. Each splutter depleted her dwindling intake of oxygen, bringing spasmic pains in her body. Her lungs were just full of cold. She couldn't do it. The air bit her with every failed breath as she lay on her side, her little furry chest heaving in and out as her life escaped her. She wasn't going to make it. All this time spent suffering under that bitch… for this? It came to her that possibly this was the best thing to happen. She was free of her cruel master, and was now being taken into the care of Arceus.

'Take me my lord…' She exhausted her last breathe as her head became heavy. A full, rising feeling rising in her as she felt herself numb, lacking the oxygen required to maintain feeling. 'Take me away from here Arceus…' She begged after one more painful breathe.

'Flash! Quickly! over here!'

'What is it?'

'An Umbreon!'

'What?' Zada's eyes dragged themselves open as a yellow blur filled her vision, a dark pair of black eyes staring into hers.

'Quick Flash! She's dying!'

'I'm coming!' The yellow moved aside, only to be replaced by something bright red and yellowy orange. The Red thing moved towards her, and Zada felt something one place where she had feeling left. Her lips. Her eyes opened widely as she felt a surging heat in her, flowing through her into her lungs. The red thing pulled back, inhaled, and then breathed out again into her lips. (Just don't hassle me about Carbon Dioxide. He's a Flareon. He just can for some reason.)

'She's coming to!' The yellow thing exclaimed as the red one moved in again to give her another breath of air, filling her limbs with new energy as she groaned painfully and stirred. As the red thing pulled away again, she took her own small breath. Not big enough to stall her intake, but big enough to maintain her.

'Are you alright?' As her vision cleared, she saw the red thing was a Flareon, and the other thing was a Jolteon.

'Yes… thank you.' She smiled weakly as she tried to drag herself to her feet, but she still didn't have enough energy.

'Come here.' The Jolteon hooked his head under her left foreleg and lifted her to her feet as the Flareon did the same on the opposite side, propping her front half between them. 'Can you move like this?' She moved one of her hind legs a little, then the other. It wasn't too hard. Most of her weight was supported by the two males.

'I think so…' She began to get into a rhythmic pattern, one step every second as the two moved at the same speed beside her. 'Where are you taking me?' She queried as she looked between the two for an answer.

'Home.' The Flareon grinned warmly at her. He was warm, and his body heat warmed her up as she trudged alongside the two, heading down the snowy mountain path into the blizzard.

'Lightning?' Lightning's grunted at the voice calling out to him.

'Shut up. I don't want to hear it Flash.'

'Flash? What?' Lightning took a quick suspicious glance over his shoulder, but his look of unease disappeared as an Umbreon entered his chamber. Zada strolled over, moving gracefully with finesse as she placed herself beside Lightning, next to the fire which burned in the centre of the bedchamber. A fire which Flash would light in every room for light and warmth.

'What's wrong Lightning?' She asked with a cock of her head. 'Flash said you were grumpy… Oh. Right.' She added as Lightening gave her a "no-shit" look. 'Has he been bothering you again?'

'He's just trying to entertain himself.' Lightening said in his brother's defence. 'He does liven the place up, but sometimes I just like to be alone.'

'Oh, sorry.' Zada picked herself up.

'No, it's alright.' Zada nodded and lay back down, gazing into the fire in thought.

'I heard my name.' She admitted confrontingly.

'It was nothing.' Lightning lied with a small blush which he hid by looking away.

'I heard what he said.' She said softly as Lightning blushed harder. 'Just don't take it to heart, okay?' She asked him as she leaned close to his ear. 'He's just a horny kid. They say these things. They enjoy teasing people.' Lightning said nothing. 'It doesn't bother me. I just ignore it.' She lied. How could it not bother her? The way Flash could impersonate her voice was amazing, she almost found herself… imagining herself… saying those things… while… things happened to her… with Lightning. She forced herself to ignore the thought. She wasn't into that sort of thing. She nuzzled Lightning's cheek briefly, and turned around as she left. Lightning felt ashamed at how nicely she treated him. She was trying to comfort him and make him feel calm, but he was simply waiting for her to fall into heat to get a chance with her.

*Eight years ago, Winter*

'Silver? Where are you?'

'Glace!' The Pokémon cried out up the cliff face, saddened as she saw her trainer so far above her while she was stuck down here. 'Glaceon! Glaceon!' She cried sadly, feeling alone.

'Can you get up here?' The woman called back down from above. Her call echoed and bounced off the cliff face at which Silver was halfway up.

'Glaceon!' She replied with worry. She didn't know how to. She had only just managed to land on the ledge after she slipped off the track, she couldn't see a way up.

'Hang on girl!' The trainer called down to her. 'I'll get a rope!'

_Ope, ope, ope, ope, ope…_

'Glaceon!' She called in panic as dollops of snow fell from above her and small pebbles fell from the cliff face as the mountain shook.

'An avalanche!' The Glaceon's trainer threw her a sad, sorry look, asking for forgiveness, then turned and ran as a wall of white came down from higher up. 'I'm sorry silver!' She called down to her as her last words. Silver watched in horror as white spewed over the top of the cliff, roaring down towards her as she stared at it. The snow hit her, it swept her from her perch as she cried out, dragging her off the edge and down the cliff. She fell for what seemed like an age, expecting to hit at any moment. The impact wasn't as strong as she thought. The snow fell on and around her, compacting tightly inside a snowy tomb as snow filled her mouth and she tried spitting it out, but there was so much. She couldn't break free, he limbs were pinned.

'Hey! I saw something!' Came a new voice to Silver.

'It's called an avalanche stupid!' Came a second voice.

'No, there was something else!' Silver waited quietly, confused over the voices, wondering what would happen.

'Hello?' She called out, but only got a mouthful of more snow.

'See! I heard something!' Silver felt something touch her back, and suddenly something clamped down on her neck, tugging it as a pair of paws dug around her. She came free with a high squeal as she fell free from the snow, landing on somebody. It was a Flareon.

'Hello.' He grinned as she lay on top of him, confused. 'I'm Flash.'

'Flash! Come here! Quickly!' Flash's head snapped to the side, following the panicked echo he heard from nearby. It was Silver.

'I'm coming!' She sped into the darkness, running for Silver's bed chamber. 'What's wron aa_aaaaaaaaaa-'_

_**Clonk.**_

'Ouch.' Flash rolled off his back, feeling a little confused as he heard a high giggle from nearby.

'You are silly!' Silver laughed as Flash finally noticed the trail of ice he had skidded onto. Put there by silver obviously.

'I'm gonna get you now!' He exclaimed as he ran for the giggling Glaceon as she dashed for the other side of her chamber.

'Can't catch me!' She shouted playfully as she ran. As she reached the wall of her chamber she made a sharp turn right, running along the wall as Flash pursued with a joyous grin. Flash guessed her move and had already gone for the right, and he tackled her side-on as they collided, he cut her off. 'Get off me!' She laughed as he pinned her to the stone ground. She flicked her head to the side, swatting Flash with one of those blue earring-like things which dangled from her ears.

'Nup.' Flash licked her cheek with a grin, causing her instantly to try to wipe her cheek off on her foreleg, but it was pinned still.

'Let go!' She laughed again, further struggling.

'You have to ask me nicely.' Flash taunted. Silver's response to his offer was not nice. In fact, she swung her tail up and smacked him between the legs. 'Ow my balls!' He gasped as he fell over onto his side, pawing at his balls as they stung. 'I need those!'

'Oh sure you do.' Silver rolled her eyes as she watched him with amusement.

'They hurt!' He protested In pain.

'Fine.' Silver sighed with a grin. 'I'll give you some of my berries if you stop your whingeing.'

'And that'll make me feel better?' He asked with a frown. 'Maybe you could lick them better.'

'What? No!' Silver recoiled in shock.

'You do that when I hit my head or scratch my back!' He protested.

'I'm not sucking your balls!' Silver retaliated; still surprised he could suggest something like that, but she then reminded herself he was growing up. He was getting more mature, and was developing urges most probably.

'I can if you want.' Came a call from a Vaporeon as she entered with a naughty grin. Sarah. The oldest member of the pack who seemed determined she was to be Flash's mate for some unknown reason. Not that he was complaining, but he didn't usually display that kind of interest. He was glad however, that there was somebody he could rely on when he reached maturity to help him out. Even if she was _slightly_ predatory and had a habit of following him around sometimes.

*two years ago, Autumn*

Sarah was alone. Alone and cold. This winter weather did her no favours, chilling her wet skin. The cold wind had that effect on water types such as herself unfortunately. She shook herself quickly, flicking a thin dusting of snow from her hide, but more just settled as she continued walking. Why did she even come here? She reminded herself that she had been in worse situations before in her wanderings, but this was different. The cold was an enemy she couldn't fight. She needed somewhere to rest. She looked up at the mountain peak high to her right. The mountains enclosed her on all sides. She was smack bang in the centre of an alpine plateau. A relatively flat area of land between mountains. It was a hell of a plateau. Finally giving into her fatigue, something she disliked immensely, she headed for a nearby mountain, hoping to find a cave she could sleep in. She seemed to be in luck. After a solid ten minute walk, she arrived at a rather large cave entrance. She headed in without a second thought, her head feeling heavy as she trotted into the gloomy darkness and settled next to a rock just inside, sheltered from the cold. She didn't even bother to check the rest of the cave, she just went to sleep there.

'**Wake up!'**

'Aaaagh!' Sarah yelped as she leapt to her feet, scared by a loud booming voice. She turned around quickly, expecting the worst. It was a Flareon. His tail wagged cutely behind him as he grinned with amusement.

'Wakey-wakey rise and shine!' He chirped up in a completely different voice, trotting over to her. 'Who are you?'

'Who are you?' She snorted at him. He shook his head.

'My cave, so me first. Who are you?'

'Your cave?' She queried with curiosity.

'Well, me, my bro, and a few others.' He looked as if he were counting in his head. 'Me, Lightning, Silver, Zada and Cynthia, or Cyndy.'

'So there are a lot of you?' Sarah looked deeply into the back of the cave; she could see a small orange light dance on a rock face ahead.

'Yup. We got me, a Jolteon, an Umbreon, a Glaceon and a Leafeon. Weird eh? The only thing we're missing is a Vaporeon and an Espeon…'

Things just sort of worked out from there. Sarah got the hint, and eventually accepted Flash's vague invitation. She had spent so much time travelling, she figured somewhere to settle down would be a good shift for a few weeks. But she didn't leave.

' I was just kidding.' Flash grinned nervously as he backed away from her. Sarah stopped at a distance with a frown.

'You shouldn't go around saying things you don't mean.' She told him with disappointment. She turned with a slow swing of her tail and walked out the cave doorway again, almost sulking.

'Wow, it's like she wants to eat you or something.' Silver commented after her.

'Or a certain part of me.' Flash added with a nudge as Silver shot him an appalled look.

'You're really getting dirty now.' She warned him as a shadow was cast against the wall outside, and another Pokémon walked inside.

'Flash my fire's out. Can you light it again?'

*Three years ago, Spring*

Cynthia grunted as she hauled herself up onto a rocky ledge, and collapsed.

'No! Can't stop now!' She grunted to herself as she rolled back onto her stomach, ignoring the many cuts and scratches covering her underbelly she had received from sharp rock edges as she had climbed. She had to get it! Her trainer sent her for it, so she had to. She pulled herself roughly up a pile of rubble as outcropping bits grated her numb stomach further. 'Just a little more Cynthia…' She told herself. She was so close. She could see the peak a couple of metres above her. That's where it grew. She gritted her teeth through a scrap of paper she held in her mouth, making one last push to the summit. As she reached the top, she saw the flower was not there. The flower her trainer desired to gift to his girlfriend, wan not there. There was a Jolteon sitting there, looking out over the plateau. 'Um…' She started unsurely. 'Excuse me?'

'Huh?' The Jolteon evidently had not heard her approach.

'Do you know anything about a Yellow Jerusha flower?' The Jolteon shook his head.

'That thing died out a few years ago. Why?' The Leafeon grabbed the scrap of paper on the ground, reading it carefully.

'I don't understand…' She muttered as she observed the map. 'He said it would be here…' The Jolteon sidled towards her, looking around her head at the crudely drawn map.

'I reckon you're being taken for a ride.' He said simply.

'No! My trainer Jerry wanted me to get it for his girlfriend!' She protested angrily.'

'Your trainer has a new girlfriend does he?' Cynthia nodded. 'Maybe he didn't want two girls around the place.'

'What! No!' She cried defiantly at him, baring her fangs. 'He wouldn't do that to me!'

'I wouldn't put it past a human.' He grunted as he watched her angry display soften into sadness.

'He couldn't…' She began slowly as her eyes began to well with tears. 'He wouldn't…'

'Come here.' Lightning headed over to her side, patting her gently in an awkward attempt to comfort her. 'You look tired. Come with me. I'll help you down.'

'Be there in a second!' Flash called after the Leafeon as she moved out of sight. 'Why does her fire always have to go out? I'm not everybody's fire bitch.' He clearly was. He headed out the doorway.

He went into Cynthia's room and lit a pile of wood with a flamethrower as she sat next to the blaze.

'Thanks Flash.' She grinned as he wiped his mouth and sat beside her. Then there was Zada in the doorway.

'Come here flash.' She directed from the chamber entrance.

'Aaaw… but I'm just relaxing!' He protested sadly.

'Flash I really think you should come here.' She advised him with a strange, mysterious tone. 'Saabi wants to see you.' Flash and Cyndy exchanged surprised looks.

'She wants to see me?' He asked unsurely as he stood up. 'She actually asked for me?' Zada nodded with a knowing expression. 'She spoke? Using words?' Zada nodded again. 'Holey shit!' Flash sped past Zada hastily, unsure of what was going on. Saabi had no backstory. She just turned up a year ago. She never spoke anything more than "Espeon", which meant nothing. The closest anybody could get to oral communication with her was when she would nod or shake her head with a respective "Esp" or "Eon."

'Saabi?' Flash asked as he poked his head around the cave entrance to Saabi's chamber.

'Espeon.' (translation: Espeon.) The Espeon said, watching Flash through the fire with her dark, mysterious eyes.

'Do you need something?' He asked nervously as he lay opposite her on the other side of the fire. Saabi remained silent as she slowly stood, stepping around the fire without the tiniest sound. Flash kept his eyes facing straight ahead. Saabi admittedly did scare him a little. She was so quiet and ominous. He flinched at a sharp touch on his back as one of Saabi's tails nipped him briefly. She paced around him slowly, staring into his eyes as she passed in front of him, her tails dragging across his face.

'Espeon.' She said as she headed back around to her side of the fire. Even she didn't know what she was doing, but she was incredibly impulsive and she felt she wanted flash in the room at that time. So she had Zada fetch him. 'Espeon.' She dismissed him as she sat down again. Flash thankfully made a hasty exit, shivering some as he did so. That was weird.

'Hey Flash! I'm heading out to grab some food. You coming?' Lightning called.

'Yeah, alright then.' Flash dashed towards the exterior exit of the cave with relief. Things were getting strange now and he needed some air.

As customary for them, the girls all gather around the fire lit in the main chamber while the males were out to discuss things and chat. A chamber everybody shared.

'So Silver…' Cyndy started unremarkably. 'How's Flash?'

'What do you mean?' Silver asked as she hid a blush behind the fire from the Leafeon opposite her.

'You know. How's he doing?' She asked innocently.

'He's… good.' She stuttered.

'Meaning?'

'Don't be cruel Cyndy.' Zada sighed.

'Oh come on, we all know she likes him.' Cyndy giggled.

'Well I like him too.' Sarah told her in Silver's defence.

'We all like him. He's a good kid.' Zada decided ultimately.

'But she like-likes him.' Cyndy grinned at the embarrassed Glaceon through the flames.

'Lay off.' The other four girls' heads swivelled to stare at Saabi in shock. She was laying with her forelegs crossed and her eyes closed. 'You're stirring, and you're going to make things difficult for her.'

'You spoke!' Sarah blurted out.

'Esp.' She answered.

'There she goes again.' Cyndy sighed.

'What do you mean make things difficult?' Zada pressed for another answer.

'You should know Zada.' Saabi's eyes opened, staring accusingly. 'Seeing as your starting it.'

'Starting what?' Zada demanded, getting a sinking feeling of realisation. 'That doesn't make sense!'

'You've even got me.'

'What are you two talking about?' Cyndy, who hated being left out of the loop, demanded.

'You're feeling it?' Zada went red at the thought. She and Saabi knew a little more about the life processes of their species than the other three. She was going into heat, and when one went into heat, it spread, like a virus. First there would be one in heat, then two, then five. Zada understood. **The scent of my heat put Saabi into heat?** Zada felt this incredibly hard to believe. Just the thought of Saabi who was so quiet and collected, all of a sudden bursting into a horny furry ball of horemones… it was strange. Zada was the most mature though… it would make sense for her to go first. 'I'm going into my room.' She muttered as she stood and promptly walked away.

'Espeon.' Saabi stood, also heading away to her room. They both knew what would have to happen. They couldn't spread it to the others, so they had to keep away. As they walked back, Saabi leaned close to Zada.

'Make sure it's Flash.' Zada didn't understand, and made sure Saabi received her confusion. 'Lightning is older.' She clarified. 'Flash's still sterile.' Zada nodded slowly, realising she and Saabi were actually going to have to go through with this. She didn't want any unexpected complications, but she didn't really feel for Flash.

'Okay then.'

'Lightning, you like Zada don't you?' Flash asked as a leaf basket full of berries hung from his mouth. The brothers were heading home now, having collected their load. It was a short five minute walk away from where they were now. Lightning didn't answer. 'I know you do.'

'All right then.' He grumbled in defeat. 'I do. Are you happy?'

'Yes.' Flash nodded. 'Admitting it Is the first step to getting there.' Lightning turned to give Flash an interested look. 'Maybe you should be more open about your feelings.' His little bro suggested without a return glance.

'Wow… that was…'

'Deep?'

'I was going to say slightly less annoying than usual, but whatever floats your boat.' Lightning shrugged crudely and added: 'I suppose you're going to go straight back to being a pain in the ass as soon as we get home?'

'Naturally.' Lightning shook his head, thinking about his life. He couldn't have everything perfect, could he?

'Can you at least stop those impressions?' He pleaded.

'What impressions Lightning?' Lightning stopped and swore as Flash pulled on his Zada voice, dropping his basket as he turned to Flash.

'Don't do that.' He warned.

'Don't you like what I do to you lightning?' Flash pouted still in his Zada voice, walking past his brother and running his bushy tail along Lightning's back. 'Don't you like how I touch you?'

'Flash, stop this… please…' He begged weakly as his brother's tail stroked him in a disturbing way, but he could only imagine it as Zada's. Stroking and petting him lovingly.

'Don't you like what I do to you?' Flash crooned into lightning's ear, going a little too far with the whole charade as his brother began to pant heavily with arousal, his eyes clenching shut to focus of the touches he was receiving. 'Don't you want to feel yourself in me?' Flash realised how far he had pushed his brother a little too late. He was just trying to have some fun and a laugh, but things turned on him.

'Aaaaagh!' Lightning swung his head roughly into his brother suddenly, knocking him to the ground to his stomach.

'Agh! What was that f-' Flash cut himself short as the shadow of his brother blocked the sun's light, looming over him behind. He felt something sharp clamp down on the back of his neck as he felt his horny brother position himself behind him, lining himself up with his tailhole. 'LIGHTNING WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!' He cried in fear as he felt each hot breath on his furry neck. This had gone way too far. His brother was about to ass rape him! 'Lightning don't do this! Please!' He begged softly, but his tone changed suddenly, becoming heavy and authoritive ridiculously quickly. 'LIGHTNING IF YOUR JUNK EVEN TOUCHES ME I WILL FUCKING BREAK YOU!' Lightning was caught off guard by his brother's sudden outburst, and Flash took advantage of that sudden lapse and kicked out, knocking his brother off him onto his back, lying on the ground. Lightning was mad, and wanted satisfaction, whoever it was from. But as he angrily tried to spin back around onto his feet, Flash pinned him there, and Lightning screamed in pain as something squeezed his balls tightly, effectively incapacitating him. 'Listen to me very carefully…' Flash began menacingly in a dark, threatening tone, tightening his hold on his brother and getting another painful yelp from him. One of his feet moved also, stomping on his brother's dick as his claws slid out and cut him slightly 'If you ever try that again, I will tear your fucking balls off.' He accentuated that last word with a quick tug, causing Lightning to scream again.

'_Let meeee goooooo…'_ his brother screeched in a high pitch as he cried in pain. '_You're breaking my balls…'_he howled. Flash released his brother with a grunt, watching him carefully as he rolled around on the ground.

'We're going to pretend that never happened, all right?' Lightning nodded quickly. 'It wasn't right for me to push you like that, I know.' He finally confessed and he suddenly felt guilty. 'But you know how I am with homosexuality, and I'm not going to take that shit, alright?' Lightning nodded again as Flash took a berry from his basket and rolled it to his brother with his nose. 'Crush this up and rub it in. It'll clear up quickly probably by tonight.'

'_Ooooooooow…'_ Flash rolled his eyes, annoyed by the overdramatic act his brother was putting on. Although, Flash wasn't fully aware of his own strength, and had done a lot more damage than he had intended. Nothing permanent though. Lightning would be fully recovered by tomorrow with the juice from that berry.

'Come on cry-baby.' He muttered as he picked up his basket and headed back home as lightning dragged himself to his feet, barely managing to stand, and followed, carefully moving his hind legs in wide arcs to avoid further pain.

'Lightning what happened to you?' Cyndy leapt to her feet as the brothers walked inside the cavernous cave entrance, snow coating lightning's furry spikes as he shivered and waddled towards the fire. Flash however looked rather content. Lightning didn't get a word in as his sibling cut before him with:

'You know that thing with the sticks?' He chimed in. 'When they're like, sort of lying over each other and you step on one end of one and it…' Flash tried to make a motion to show what he meant, but his paws made his charade rather vague. 'A stick hit him in the sack.' He finished bluntly.

'You could have said that In the first place.' She grunted as she rolled a berry from the leaf basket Lightning placed near the fire and sunk her teeth into it.

'Where's Zada?' Lightning managed to speak without a painful wheeze now, but he still hurt.

'Zada and Saabi had this weird conversation and they disappeared into their rooms. I think they're sick or something.'

'Well I hope they're alright.' Flash looked distantly into the stone corridor attached to all the main rooms of the cave system they called their home.

'They've been acting weird lately.' Sarah commented as she watched Flash grab a tough green berry in his paws and nibble it cutely, tearing bits out of the skin occasionally.

'How can you eat those?' Sarah couldn't understand Flash's sense to taste. Lum berries were so weird tasting, and so hard to bite into.

'Flash likes it hot.' He winked, enjoying talking in third person for some reason. He bit down again, his tiny razor teeth puncturing the fruits super-hard exterior and he tore another hunk out, revealing the soft interior.

'Should we take some into the other two?' Silver gazed at her bounty of berries feeling guilty she had all this while her friends were holed up in their rooms.

'I guess.' Flash rolled half a dozen Cheri berries into the basket, along with some Oran berries. 'Lightning you take some Chesto berries in to Zada.' Lightning obeyed, gaining attention from the three girls as he followed Flash out into the hall.

'Somebody's taking charge.' Silver commented before taking a bite of her food.

'Yeah, Flash's dragging Lightning around for a change.' Sarah watched the two leave. In truth, lightning was still in shock. He was shocked with himself for what he had tried to do, and he was shocked from his brother's sudden angry reaction. He had always thought of Flash as a "little brother", but now he felt like the child being ordered around. His brother suddenly seemed to have matured a few years since that balls-grabbing incident. Lightning had never seen him like this. Even the way he walked… he had dropped that strange spring in his step, and strode with confidence. How did this happen so suddenly?

'Saabi?' Flash poked his head around her chamber entrance as he usually would. She sometimes meditated, and didn't like to be disturbed, so flash would be careful to check she was happy for him to enter.

'Flash. Come in.' She had begun to speak again. She motioned him over with her head as she lay facing him, as always on the other side of the fire from the doorway. There were a few speculations going around between the other six about why she sat in the same place all the time. Cyndy suggested perhaps that spot contained some raw psychic energy only Saabi could feel. Silver seemed to think that perhaps she had some kind of strange attachment with that spot since she fist sat there. In truth, it was much simpler. Saabi simply wanted to look mysterious, which she did so as people entering her chamber saw her through a pit of flickering flames, obscuring her reflection behind a veil of fire.

'I brought you some berries.' Flash wobbled the basket a bit as it hung beneath him.

'Thank you. That was good of you.' Flash placed the basket around Saabi's side of the fire, and backed around to the other side, setting himself opposite as they locked eyes through the fire. 'Are you feeling alright?' She cocked her head interestedly as she talked. Something was different about him tonight, but she still remained focussed on priorities. She barely refrained from charging headlong into Flash and trying to fill her needy cunt with his length.

This was the most of a conversation Flash had ever received from her, and he wanted to keep it going.

'I'm fine.' He told her and nodded shortly. 'Are you alright? Cyndy said you and Zada were looking sick.' The way Saabi sighed confirmed that suspicion. She shook her head solemnly as she got to her feet slowly. 'What's wrong?' Saabi slid around the edge of the fire pit with the grace of a shining snake, every step was so fluid they seemed to intertwine with one another as she approached, her dark eyes held Flash in a hypnotic gaze. 'You're starting to scare me now…' Flash couldn't get away. He couldn't scuttle away backwards. He couldn't move. Saabi's twin tails hung over her rump, swaying mesmerizingly as she glowed with psychic energy, holding Flash down.

'I'm in heat.' Flash's breathe caught in his throat as shock gripped him. Saabi wanted to mate with him! And he couldn't help feel his boyish urges cloud his head with dirty fantasies with this Pokémon. Saabi's tails moved a little, rolling flash onto his back, exposing his growing red manhood to her she stalked towards him predatorily. 'I knew you were maturing.' She commented with the closest thing Flash had seen to a grin from her as she sat before him, giving his cock a nudge with one tail as Flash grunted huskily under his breath. It was remarkably large, smooth and red. It wasn't the longest she had seen. About ten inches she guessed. What was amazing was the thickness. It had to be at least two and a half inches thick! Almost three at the base.

'I'm not sure…' He protested, feeling embarrassed and uncomfortable as Saabi eyed his meat with intention.

'It's not your choice.' She informed him as she stepped over him, standing over his chest as she stared at his eyes. 'You're going to enjoy this Flash.' She told him. 'I've had experience with this before, and I'm going to make sure you receive the same pleasure as I.' A hot breath caught in Flash's throat as the Espeon's rump lowered to him. His eye clenched shut as he exhaled heavily and huskily, feeling Saabi's dripping wet pussy on his cock, pressing her confines down onto his shaft slowly. 'Just thrust into me.' She encouraged as her legs bent, lowering her smooth, soft fur onto Flash's chest as her vagina sat just against the head of his cock. 'Are you going to make me do all this on my own?' Flash screamed, feeling his foreskin being dragged down as Saabi impaled herself roughly on him slowly but steadily managing to press the massive girth up into her as she moaned groaned and her breath came as horny gasps as she finally sunk down on him, spreading her pussy enormously. His cock throbbed and pulsated wildly as incredible pleasure surged through his body.

'_Uuuuugh!'_ Saabi sunk down further on his cock, forcing it further inside her cunt as satisfied herself, gripping Flash's shoulders as he moaned. 'Just give me what I want…' Saabi begged as she collapsed, her head falling against Flash's. 'Just use your instinct Flash!' She grunted roughly and out of character as she rode his cock awkwardly, her front legs still buckled and convulsing occasionally. She just couldn't maintain her energy as that Flareon meat split her pussy. She was tight, and he was big. 'Stop being such a wuss and just fuck me!' Flash hit the edge. Everything had happened so quickly, and that last begging request set him off. His paws slapped around Saabi's back and gripped her as he pulled right out and fully penetrated her again, causing Saabi to scream in pleasure. Flash couldn't imagine anything could be this wonderful. Not only the sex, but Saabi screaming in pleasure as he fucked her. Saabi, who was usually so solitary and mysterious, and now suddenly handing herself over to him completely, just allowing him to use her ruthlessly. He wasn't going to deny her. Although…

Saabi gasped once more as Flash yanked his cock from her cunt and suddenly pushed her off of him.

'What are you doing?' She demanded with a hurt expression crossing her face. Flash grabbed her hips and rolled her onto her stomach, and she quickly got the idea too. Flash placed his paws high up on her shoulders and pressed her into the ground, preventing her from standing as he mounted her and shoved his slimy meat into Saabi's needy vent as she grunted again, turned on by this new position. Her underbelly scraped against the smooth stone floor with the movement of each thrust, pressing her forwards then back rhythmically as the fiery piece of meat destroyed her soaking pussy making wet splotches with every thrust. Saabi could feel his head going deeper and deeper each time he thrust back in, getting closer and closer to that painful itch she felt.

'Come on!' She pleaded lustfully. 'Cum in me!' Flash bit Saabi's neck, holding the scruff at the back as he fucked harder and eagerly to give his mate what she craved. Saabi could feel his thick knot slam against her lips, thrust after thrust, she just needed it in her. Flash gripped his paws around her hips and pulled up on her, lifting her to her hind legs as her forelegs still rested on the ground so that he was fucking into her on a downwards angle. He thrust harder and harder, but he couldn't quite manage to get the thing in her. He wasn't strong enough to split through that tight vent and give his mate the fuck she wanted. 'So you can't do it eh?' Saabi said through grunts and hoarse breaths, as if she could feel what he was thinking. 'Maybe I should have got Lightning to-'

Saabi's cunt was ripped apart at the first mention of Lightning as Flash rammed his knot into her, roaring in primal pleasure as he shot his seed into Saabi's pussy and it contracted on him as she screamed herself, feeling her fluids gush from her around the invading cock as her eyes clenched in a state of wonderful bliss. Her hind legs fell limp and she dropped to the ground, Flash falling on top of her. He continued humping her as she moaned, milking himself off in her and riding it out as he continued to bite down on her neck, the natural reaction for his species after orgasm. Saabi's tongue lolled from her mouth and her tails hung limp. She was absolutely rooted and couldn't move a muscle.

'Was that alright?' Flash asked with a sharp laugh into Saabi's ear.

'_Great…'_ she moaned again blissfully, and fell into sleep, exhausted.

Flash stumbled wearily from Saabi's room half an hour later, his knot having finally deflated. He was pretty damn tired now. He was just about to head off to his bed chamber for a rest, but something caught his eye. The light of a room further down the hallway passage. Zada's room. **Didn't Cyndy say she was sick too?** Was Lightning in there? To be honest, Flash didn't expect much as he trotted merrily towards her chamber entrance, but he was shocked. They were. Lightning mounting her from behind and thrusting into her as she moaned and grunted. It sounded different somehow from Saabi's.

'Yo lightning!' lightning looked up in surprise, seeing his little brother standing in the chamber entrance. Flash did not expect the reaction he got.

'Hey little bro!' His brother called out with a maniacal grin as he continued thrusting. He was in a hell of a good mood right now, finally given an opportunity to get what he wanted, then another idea came into mind. 'Hey Flash, get in here!'

'What?' Flash immediately bad a bad feeling as he cautiously stepped inside.

'Don't be like that!' Lightning called. 'Come here. You can take the front half!' Lightning leaned forwards and stroked Zada's muzzle with one paw, showing Flash what he meant. Flash looked unsurely at Zada, weighing up what he wanted. Did he really want a blowjob? **Heell yeah I do!** Having made his decision, he scarpered over to Zada enthusiastically.

'So I'm assuming you're… feeling better now?' Lightning laughed a jolly laugh.

'No thanks to you!' Flash placed both paws on Zada's shoulders and hoisted himself up, as if he were mounting her but from the front. Zada took no persuasion, and as soon as Flash's member was in sight she immediately wrapped her tongue around it. Flash thrust into her tight mouth with a grunt, feeling her warm saliva coat his still jizz covered cock. Her mouth as great for sure. It didn't quite compare to what he had felt with Saabi, but it was still good and he wasn't complaining. Zada's tongue slathered layer upon layer of saliva over his erection as he continued to hump her mouth, smiling at his brother who had her mounted from behind, facing each other and grinning knowingly.

'High five!' Flash held out a paw to his brother, facing up. His brother removed one foreleg from around his mate's waist and slapped it down on his brother's paw with a nod.

'So where have you been all this time?' He asked as he still continued his movements.

'I was tapping Saabi.' Flash tried using another pattern of speech rather than just saying "I had sex with Saabi.".

'Nice.' Lightning nodded as his foreleg slipped back around Zada's waist. With a few more quick thrusts in, Lightning eventually came with a roar. Flash himself came at almost the same time, shoving his cock up to his knot down Zada's throat as ropes of seed coated her insides. Evidently Lightning couldn't fit his knot in his mate, because he pulled out soon after as cum pooled on the ground.

'Well that was fun.' He grinned as Flash pulled out, removing the last thing supporting Zada as she collapsed on the floor. 'She'll be right. I was taking her for a while. She's tired.' Lightning yawned as he staggered into the hallway and disappeared from sight. With one last curious look at Zada, Flash trotted out after him, heading along the hall into his own bed chamber to get some rest. After all that happened today, he would need a good rest, and his dick was a little sore.

'Zada?' Sarah called through Zada's doorway. She was beginning to get worried. The other two girls gazed in through the doorway after her. 'Zada!' Sarah dashed into the room as the other two came beside her. Silver however, stopped short a bit, not sure if she wanted to see this. 'Oh my gosh Zada, what happened?' Zada gave no reply. She was asleep. Sarah noticed something pooling around her. At her rear, a thick creamy fluid pooled, trickling down from her anus. Around her mouth was a different substance. It was pure white, and small bubbles surfaced occasionally and popped. She knew what this was. There was a funny smell hanging in the air though… something she couldn't identify.

'Zada?' Only Silver turned to see Saabi rushing over. 'Shit!' Saabi swearing was such a strange thing to hear. 'Lightning you bastard…' She hissed as she eyed the trail of semen dripping from Zada's tailhole. But she realized she had more immediate problems. 'Everybody get out quickly!' She snapped, ushering the others away quickly.

'We have to help her!' Sarah protested, standing her ground.'

'She's in heat you idiot!' Saabi barked. 'Get out or you'll catch it!' **So that was what that smell was?** Sarah thought as she scarpered out of the room with the others.

'What's going on here?' She demanded as soon as they got into the hallway.

'Zada's gone into heat.' Saabi told the group of females. 'That's what she meant by being sick. She was in heat. Heat is spread through scent however, amongst our species, so we have to keep our distance until we can fix this.'

'Wait a second,' Sarah cut in, ignoring a nagging pang of worry inside her about what Saabi said about heat spreading through scent, 'You said you were sick too. Where you-'

'I was.' Saabi confessed, managing not to blush.

'So why is it we can stay near you then?'

'Well… I'm not in heat anymore.' Sarah frowned, showing her teeth. Cyndy giggled uncontrollably. Silver said nothing, just stared at the floor.

'So which one?' Cyndy asked scandalously.

'It doesn't matter.' Saabi shook her head.

'Yes, I think it does!' Sarah growled challengingly, catching the worried eye of everyone.

'Flash isn't your mate.' Saabi's ultimate comment only angered Sarah further.

'Says who?' She barked as she made her advance.

'How is he your mate? You just follow him around often and offer him sex every week!'

'She's right.' Cyndy added. 'What makes him your mate? You're about as attached to him as the rest of us are, no more.'

'Liar!'

'If anything I'm his mate!' Saabi shouted suddenly, feeling a pang of jealousy. 'I'm the one he mated with, so that would make me his mate! So he's mine!' Sarah was outraged.

'I have always-!'

'SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!' Everybody fell silent all of a sudden, staring dumbstruck at the red-face Glaceon as she breathed heavily. 'Will you all shut up please?' She called again as she directed her gaze to Sarah. 'What is your problem? You're just being a snooty brag who wants everything! And now you can't get it you're throwing a tantrum!' Sarah hung her head, shamed by Silver's sudden onslaught. 'And you!' Silver directed her attack at Saabi now. 'You're just an impulsive horny bitch! You think you're too good to speak to the rest of us, and now you're all high and mighty since you have sex one fucking time with Flash, and you suddenly stake all claim to him!' Saabi's mouth hung open in shock as the verbal assault hit her. Cyndy found this pretty funny, and laughed a little beneath her breath. 'What are you laughing at?' The flustered Glaceon demanded. 'You are such a bitch to me! You snigger and laugh at everybody else's problems because nothing affects you does it?' She spun to the other two finally. 'You know what? I'm his motherfucking mate! I'm the only one of you who actually loves him and I can't stand this bitchy way you're handling this situation!' and she stormed off, out of breath. The three remaining Pokémon couldn't believe what had just happened. Little Silver who was always so quiet and gentle, suddenly exploding like this… They all headed away without a word to bed.

'Eh…' Sarah shuffled about on the pile of pile of leaves that was her bed. She rubbed her legs together a little as she felt an itch. It didn't stop. 'Eh… eh…' She grunted as she rubbed her legs harder, trying to get rid of the annoyance she felt. She did not succeed. She finally pulled her head from the leaves and curled it around, to see what the trouble was. It was not good. 'Oh no…' She gasped as she saw the area around her vagina damp with fluids leaking out, producing a strong scent. She had caught it. She was in heat. She was horny. She wanted a male in her.

Flash was sort of asleep. He couldn't get to sleep very easily after all that excitement and his dick was a little sore. That was his first time, and he was a little too sensitive still. Flareons actually had very soft and sensitive cocks, and it took time for their sensitivity to adjust, and consequently suffered premature ejaculation for the first dozen times they mated. They weren't like those rough ground or fighting types. He cringed, something warm touched him.

'Flash?'

'Silver?' He opened one eye to see the Glaceon standing before him, tears in her eyes. 'What's wrong?'

'Can I sleep beside you tonight?' She begged him. She had been crying. Flash just couldn't say no as those big beautiful eyes pleaded him to say yes.

'Go ahead.' Silver placed herself down next to Flash, curling up against his stomach and purring a little.

'Thank you.' She whispered with a smile, nuzzling into his neck affectionately. Flash placed one foreleg over her body as his bushy tail rested on her, stroking her slowly.

'You're welcome.' He grinned softly as Silver fell asleep, tucked against him.

'Saabi I think-'

'You too? We're all in heat?' Saabi opened one eye as she saw the rest of the girls standing next to her bed. All the others nodded, Zada included in the bunch now, but missing Silver.

'I still don't understand why you were still in heat.' Cyndy remarked. Zada blushed as she looked at the ground.

'Lightning being the idiot he is, was only interested in anal.' Zada nodded slightly in shame as Saabi explained. 'I would have at least hoped that Flash would have had the decency to think of you though, but he may not have realised.' Saabi sighed as she pulled herself to her feet. 'We have to do something about this.'

'What? Just take turns getting laid?' Cyndy asked with some curiosity. Saabi shook her head.

'No, that won't work. Just leave it to me. Zada, come here.'

'Well hurry up with it!' Sarah snapped. 'I'm just soaking myself here and I need a fucking cock!'

Lightning ran. He ran fast, eagerly. All he had to do was get this stone for Zada, and she would be his. At least, that's what she told him. He hadn't asked for Flash's help though. He didn't need him for something like this. This was his own thing. It was just a two hour trip. No problem.

'Flash…' Silver shook Flash's shoulder gently. 'Flash the girls are here.'

'What?' Flash rolled onto his front, dizzily pulling himself to his feet as he saw the four girls advancing on him from his doorway. 'Hey ladies…' they didn't reply. 'Um… what are you doing?' No answer. A dark glint in their eyes revealed their intentions to him all too quickly. 'What, all of you are…' He was a little scared. 'I'm not rested yet!' He protested suddenly, backing away. 'Give me some time to recover! I'm sore!' What was this about? Last night it was Just Saabi and Zada, but now everybody else too?

'I'll hold him down.' Saabi's tails lifted and glowed as Flash sped away, but Saabi's psychic force grabbed him and dragged him back.

'What are you doing?' Silver demanded in confusion.

'I'm sorry silver.' Saabi shook her head solemnly as she dragged the struggling Flareon towards the girls. 'This has to be done.' She dropped Flash roughly onto his back and pinned him there, face up.

'Let me go!' He cried as he tried to flip himself over. His balls were sore, his dick was sore, he was tired. He didn't want to do this yet. He caught Silver in the corner of his eye, backing away in shock and embarrassment, and running away into the hallway crying.

'Get him hard girls.' Sarah Cyndy and Zada did as instructed, all taking up positions around the nervous Flareon as they leant towards his sheath dangling beneath his underbelly. He tried once again half-heartedly to no avail. His mouth dropped open as a long, rolling whimper of pleasure escaped his lips, feeling the three tongues slide across his sheath. One warm and a little sticky, Zada's, one long thin and cool, very wet, Sarah's, and one with tiny barbs covering it which tugged at him, Cyndy's. He just couldn't take it, and his dark red cock slowly slid from his sheath as the girls went for it. Sarah's tongue wrapped right around it, slathering it with her cool saliva as Zada's sticky tongue teased the head, all the while Cyndy's barbed tongue dragged itself across his testicles as he half-groaned half yelped. It was hot. It was arousing. It was hurting him. He was inexperienced and sensitive, and all that pleasure from last night had left him overloaded, and now this pleasure was accompanied by stinging and burning as he let out a long lusty painful sigh, his voice jutting with every lick he received. 'All right, that's enough.'

'_mmm…_ he tastes good.' Cyndy licked her lips as she murred, one paw went to Flash's cock and stroked it as she smiled up at Saabi. 'Can I go first?' She begged. 'I want to ride him hard.' She bared her teeth by means of dirty smile.

'_Ooooh…. Please don't….'_ Flash begged huskily, his eyes were closed tight.

'Zada?' Zada nodded thankfully to Saabi, grinning. 'Zada's got a score to settle with Flash.'

'This is revenge for the blow.' She hissed with a dirty grin as she positioned over the helpless male, lining herself up with his cock as she eyed him, staring into his eyes as she slowly lowered herself onto him. Her soft black virgin lips were tight, and she pulled herself down forcefully.

'_Huuuuuuuu…'_ She gasped with a sharp exhalation, her hymen being torn as the thick red member forced its way through her. Pain erupted through Flash with that movement as he growled with pain through his teeth. Zada's slick walls tugged hard on his sensitive skin, pulling painfully on him as he cried out. Zada didn't pay attention. She lifted herself and impaled her cunt on Flash again with another gasp as she began riding him roughly, her tail and ears bouncing with her rear as she sunk down and pulled up again, enjoying herself greatly as she fulfilled her desires, using and abusing the young male's body freely as she worked him. What would normally be an incredible position to be in for any male to be in, surrounded by four horny females, it was slowly becoming hell for Flash. His main concern wasn't the pain he was feeling, it was the pain he would be feeling by the end of all this. He was constantly being ripped from his thoughts by each bounce as the Umbreon sunk onto him. Every painful, arousing, horribly pleasuring movement she gave him dragged on one to the next as she ceaselessly and brutally rode him like a bitch, driving him to unwelcome premature climax as he screamed, erupting inside her and spurting his hot jizz deep into her as she released her own orgasmic cry at the sudden increase in temperature, her walls clamping down on his cock and she milked him, pulling his manhood painfully and even more tightly as his cum filled her, coating and sticking to her insides and flowing out of her trembling sensitive black lips, spilling out onto his balls and the floor as she dismounted him with a cruel grin.

'How'd you like that?' She sneered, knowing fully well he hurt. 'You're lucky you went off so soon or I would have gone on for longer.'

'_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…'_ He whined, unable to clutch at his sore dick due to the psychic force still holding him.

'Alright Zada, get out of here before you catch it again.' Zada obeyed Saabi and ran out the cave entrance hastily. The girls watched her leave, and then swung back to the helpless Flareon, begging them silently to release him with pleading eyes.

'Don't you just love seeing him like this?' Cyndy grinned cruelly at Flash. 'Look at him. Trapped there like a little slave. And we can do whatever we want to him. So helpless cute looking, held at our mercy…' Flash desperately willed his cock to retract, just to hide it from the girls staring. He didn't like this… the way Cyndy spoke especially, how she made him out to be helpless, even though he knew he was.

'Don't get too turned on Cyndy!' Sarah snapped as she shouldered past. Her teeth showed in an arch smile as she stalked closer to her victim. 'It's my turn next.'

'I wouldn't have it any other way Sarah.' Cyndy backed away grinning. 'I want to go last.'

'Why is that?' Sarah was curious of Cyndy's motives.

'I'm letting you two work him over first.' She explained innocently, then her voice darkened. 'Then when he's tired sore and aching, I can really make him hurt even more.' Her eyes glinted darkly, Sarah glanced at Saabi briefly. Did this seem weird just to her? She eventually ignored it with the realisation there was else at hand to do. With her usual predatory smile, she slid across Flash as she lined up herself, wrapping her tail around his legs as he whined painfully again in desperation, trying to put on his best pleading look again, but Sarah was having none of it.

'Try what you want Flash.' She advised. 'You're going to mate me, whether you like it or not.'

'_Why are you doing this?'_ he could barely get anything out except another scream as Sarah's soft velvety lips separated around his cock as she rammed herself onto his meat. It was worse now. It was really starting to get too much as everything clamped down on him painfully. Her paws were pressed onto his chest as she used them as support herself as she would heave herself up, then let herself fall roughly penetrating herself on Flash's member repeatedly as he took the punishment unwillingly, still struggling hard against Saabi's psychic.

'Yes…' Sarah grunted pleasurably as she began getting excited very quickly, closing to her orgasm. 'Ooooh… cum in me…' Flash obeyed unwillingly as Sarah pressed herself down one last time, gripping Flash's fur as he muscles contracted, her pussy squeezing him painfully, worse than what he had previously experienced as her insides gripped roughly his raw, sensitive, burnt out cock, the friction of their bodies was burning him, like carpet burn on his cock. Her insides were far more textured than his smooth member, so he got the worst. An incredible amount of fluid burst with a little blood from the water type as a torrent, absolutely coating Flash's lower body as Sarah rode him out like Zada had, only paining him further as the new tightness pulled him. After a few more agonizing shifts, Sarah finally let him go, deciding he had enough. Now she had satisfied, it finally set in how hurt Flash was. His cock had gone a pale red colour, raw and sore and burnt looking and veins throbbed visibly on the surface. He seemed to be trapped in a look of pain and gritting his teeth trying to ignore it as a soft growl-like whine droned from him. Sarah felt guilty now.

'I'm sorry Flash…' She hung her head sheepishly as she turned around and headed away quickly to leave, not wanting to think about what Saabi would do to him, let alone Cyndy, who had quickly developed a an unhealthy interest in seeing her friend being abused and helpless.

'Well I guess it's your turn now.' Cyndy grinned with a motion with her head.

'You're going first.' Cyndy was about to protest, but she realised that Saabi was the one restraining Flash, and accepted reluctantly.

'Oh well. That doesn't bother me.' She bore her teeth as she slid overtop of flash, giving him a lopsided grin. 'I can still hurt you playing second last.'

'_Why..?'_ he squeaked. He couldn't understand this. _'Why do you want to hurt me? We're friends!'_

'Because it turns me on _so_ _much_.' She crooned. 'Now I hope you're ready, cause' I'm tight as hell and barbed. Flash's heart almost stopped. He had an impending cloud of fear working over him at his suspicions of what "barbed" meant. He was about to find out. He almost had an emotional breakdown right then and there due to extreme fear, the way that pain throbbed through his lower regions was so intense, he was almost crying, but Cyndy just wanted to push him further past breaking point and destroy him, like some crazed reverse-role rapist. **That's what's happening!** He realised in shock. Reverse role rape. He was being raped! 'Here it comes!' Flash flinched as Cyndy's mouth came down, her fangs clamping down onto his shoulder. But he quickly lost sight of that pain, as Cyndy penetrated herself on him heavily. She raised her rump up high, and slammed it down with maximum force as Flash screamed. He really screamed, an ear splitting cry of raw pain and suffering, a hint of pleasure hidden under the pain. She was unbelievably tight! He couldn't believe he even fitted inside her! It felt as if his cock were three times bigger than what was intended to go in there, and it hurt excruciatingly. Then the hell began as she lifted herself up for the next drop. Flash began crying as he screamed louder. She finally broke him. It felt as if someone had dug a hundred tiny razor sharp knives into his skin and was slicing his delicate warm flesh open, dragging the blades along his cock as she lifted again as tiny hooked barbs dug into his sensitive soft and raw flesh, tearing and ripping it and drawing blood... He could barely feel its presence anymore, just burning stinging consuming his body.

'_Pleeeeeeeeeease stoooooop!'_ he bawled as tears sprung forth, only heightening Cyndy's arousal as sadistic fantasies clouded her mind. _'Stop it Cyndy stoop iiiiiiiiit! Let me gooooo!_' He could only beg and plead wildly for mercy as he was made Cyndy's bitch. It was all he could do. She knew how he would be feeling. The inside walls of her cunt were covered in small sharp hooked barbs, curved upwards to make withdrawing from her vagina… more interesting. They were designed to bring pleasure, but only did so effectively to certain Pokémon with tougher and less sensitive skin. To Pokémon like flash, they tore him up and hurt him. Cyndy wanted to hurt him. They ripped his sensitive skin and dug deeply into his bloody soft cock as they dragged agonizingly over him. A few even dug right in, puncturing his urethra as he cried harder, his strength deserting him now aand seeping away in the pain._ 'Stop it stop it Stop iiiiiiiiiiiit…'_ he cried gain, begging for the torture to stop as she sunk down again on him and continued to ride him without mercy. Once again, he screamed in agony as she pulled up again, dragging her barbs along his sensitive flesh as he tossed his head furiously, trying to knock himself out on the stone floor to be free of the pain. Flash felt as if his cock was literally being pulled from his body, yanked from his balls as the barbs sunk in and ripped out through his skin and leaving bloody red gashes. It hurt so much… he couldn't understand why anybody could do this to him…he begged Arceus to kill him at that very moment. To be merciful and end his pain. He would rather die than endure one more of those.

'_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'_ he couldn't even feel himself orgasm through his excruciating pain. Every fibre of his being was being overloaded and shut down by those sharp barbs slicing and mutilating his precious member relentlessly and brutally. Cyndy bit his shoulder harder and sunk her fangs in, the way the male usually would to his female, her own fluids gushing out with his. Her barbed walls clamped even harder on his cock, sinking into the flesh of his cock again as it pulsated. There was very little in the way of sexual fluids. Most of what spilled from their union, was blood. Flash's blood. Cyndy pulled herself off as her vagina was still clamped tightly around his cock. And that was the single most painful thing Flash had ever felt, and he screamed once again. The loudest and most chillingly horrible sound Saabi had ever heard. She actually tore a bit of skin from him as he screamed and cried painfully, sobbing pitifully, his little red body convulsing. Cyndy quickly left, seemingly uncaring.

'Have fun with that Saabi.' She called encouragingly. Saabi however, couldn't even move. She had just witnessed the single most disturbingly violently brutal thing of her life. Flash's cock, once a pale red, was now a raw pink colour, coated mostly in crimson blood and cuts and scars as he lay crying, unable to move. And seemingly begging for instant death on the spot.

'_Please kill me…'_ He bawled breathlessly through his whining and whimpering, pleading with Saabi hopelessly. He suddenly rolled over onto his side as shocked Saabi released him from her hold. _'Please don't rape me…'_

'What?' Taken aback, she approached slowly. 'Rape?'

'_I didn't want any of this!'_ he squeaked painfully and fearfully as he lay perfectly still. His body hurt to move. _'I wanted to rest, and you four come in here and force to mate with you and you hurt me! That's rape, isn't it?'_

'Oh Arceus…' She gasped horrified with realisation of what she had enticed the girls to do. 'Oh no oh no oh no… Silver!' She shouted in a panic. Silver was the one of all of them who had knowledge of healing moves. 'Silver quickly! Come here!' No response. 'It's Flash!' a few short seconds, then she came charging around the corner.

'What is- Oh my god!' She sprinted towards Flash fearfully, diving to the ground beside Flash as worry hit her hard.

'What happened to him?' She demanded, her mind blurred with confusion, anger, sadness, worry… she couldn't understand this. She stole a glance over her shoulder to catch Saabi as she fled around the corner, running away into her room. Saabi knew she had to kill her heat before she spread it, but she couldn't do that to Flash now, not in the state he was in. Hell, he probably wouldn't be able to trust any of them again. She had destroyed his trust in her. They had destroyed his trust in all of them… She might have to get Lightning to do it, even if she became pregnant. She would even be lucky if Lightning would. Very few actually realised how protective of his little brother he was. Silver didn't care about where Saabi had disappeared off to. All she knew was her mate was lying half-conscious on the ground, seething and whimpering in pain with blood covering his lower body, and he was crying. Things had to be bad if he was crying…

'Zada? Yo, where are you?' Lightning returned from his trip empty handed. He had eventually realised he had been taken for a ride by Zada. Something was up. 'Hey! Cyndy? Sarah? Flash? Silver?'

'In here!' There was some aspect of Silver's tone that made Lightning uneasy.

'Silver what's going on in here?' He walked slowly into Flash's room and saw Silver, sitting between him and what he could make out as a bushy yellow tail. 'Silver what's going… what the…' Lightning was so shocked he couldn't finish his sentence as he saw his blood coated brother lying before him. Every one of his breaths came out as a husky whimper of pain as his tiny furry chest heaved. His dick hung out, scarred and scratched and bloody and pale. 'Silver what happened?' He demanded.

'He was…' Silver didn't know how to describe the situation. 'The girls moved in on him just after you left.' She told him sadly. 'They raped him.'

'The girls raped him!' Lightning almost fell over, that hit him so hard. That sentence combined with the sight of his beloved younger brother lying before him, gasping for air, cut, scarred, bloody. It hit him so very hard.

'He said he was tired and sore and needed to rest first.' She continued to provide details. 'They still mated him anyway. Saabi held him down with psychic as the girls took their turns. Cyndy really did the most damage though.' She leaned close to his cock, slowly and carefully sliding her tongue out towards his cuts and running it over them gently as Flash began whimpering more rapidly. 'It makes him feel better.' She explained. She could actually project healing energy effectively with her tongue, it wasn't sexual at all.

'How could they do this to him?' Lightning's legs buckled as he shook and fell to his knees in disbelief. He couldn't understand what would drive them to do this to their friend. To his brother. His poor little brother… bloody and whining as that hellish pain still lingered… his innocent lovable little brother he had known forever. 'How could they do this to him?'

*Later that night*

Flash was still awake. How could he be expected to sleep in his condition? Lightning lay asleep beside him, determined not to leave his side. Silver sighed pityingly, dismayed at how much pain he was in still now. She gave his cock another lick along some scars, getting another longer higher whine as she did. He was so cut up he couldn't retract his cock. Silver shuffled a little as she lay beside him, determined to stay at his side all night. Even if it was uncomfortable. She shuffled sideways again as she still felt uncomfortable, scratching her upper hind leg with her tail. Just beneath her tail hole…

CLIFFHANGE

R

!

So yep. That's it. Done in two days (my writing speed is like, legendary ninja-fast). So I hope you liked reading it as much as I did writing it. It was an interesting project with all the personalities to work out (I loved doing Cyndy, fucking sadistic dirty bitch XD you love her or you hate her).

As you can probably work out from that last bit, I might do a sequel, but only if people like it. If it isn't worth continuing I'll leave it here, so if you want more just say. If I do, it will be something like "Flareon's revenge"

And on a different matter, do you think I would do well to get a beta reader? Do I need one?

You know that "Radio heart" song (or is it "stereo heart"?)

That's a good song. I wish I had a boom box now.

Te Thorn.

(that's my alter ego's (Ajay) alter ego.(long storey))

I'm like lady gaga or something. (an alter ego for an alter ego)

But she can seriously pull of being a man. That was pretty fucking good acting.


End file.
